Toglo zev Pamdal
| religion= | birth= Century | death= | cause of death= | occupation= | spouse= | children= | family = Bortav vez Pamdal (uncle) | house=Pamdal |type of appearance = Direct |species = }}Toglo zev Pamdal was a young strongbrow female from the Hereditary Tyranny of Tartesh and niece of the Hereditary Tyrant, Bortav vez Pamdal. She toured Trench Park as part of Radnal vez Krobir's group.See, e.g., We Install and Other Stories, loc. 2405, ebook. When zev Pamdal first gave her name to vez Krobir, he immediately noted the importance of her clan. She assured him (falsely) that she was a distant collateral relation,Ibid. as she did not wish to be treated as such so she made it a habit to travel incognito. While receiving more courtesy and consideration than she might have otherwise, her plan worked in that the Park staff did not fawn over her and treated her as any other tourist. In a relatively short period of time, vez Krobir gained zev Pamdal's respect, this despite the fact that she new that vez Krobir had been involved in nightly trysts with two, other tourists, Evillia and Lofosa of the Krepalgan Unity.Ibid., loc. 24732495. When another member of the tour group, Dokhnor of Kellef, a Morgaffo, was murdered while they were at the Trench Park lodge, forcing the the group to stay and wait for the authorities, Toglo zev Pamdal helped Radnal vez Krobir by suggesting to the group that the Park would likely extend the tour to meet its contract. This suggestion calmed the tourists.Ibid., loc. 2797-2808. Investigators arrived in short order; first Trench Park militiamen,Ibid., loc. 2808-2830., then members of the Hereditary Tyrant's Eyes and Ears Upon learning of the contractual issues the investigation presented to the park, and by extension to the honor of the Hereditary Tyrant, lead Eye and Ear Peggol vez Menk agreed to allow the tour to continue the next day if he accompanied it.Ibid. 2830-2854. The next morning, the tour set out, with Peggol vez Menk in tow. As they prepared to depart, vez Krobir and zev Pamdal briefly conversed. During their conversation, she called him "Radnal vez", using the "middle grade" of Tarteshan politesse. He addressed her as "Toglo zev" in return. Then the group got out onto the road. After a trip to the Bitter Lake, the group headed back for the lodge.Ibid., loc. 2923-3082. Aside from an earthquake, the trip back was uneventful.Ibid., loc. 3082-3105. That night, the various investigators strategized while the tourists were left to their own devices. The next day, vez Krobir informed everyone about that the tour would head east rather than west as had been planned. Almost immediately, everyone wondered why they were headed east, including Toglog zev Pamdal, who was still prepared to be rational about this decision. In the end, Peggol vez Menk angrily informed everyone that the change was on his orders. While there were still some complaints, the tourists were mostly resigned, and they were soon off. The trip brought the to the Night Demons' Retreat, a cave that was known for bats, vipers, scorpions, and the ominous sound the wind made as it passed through. After a brief encounter with a cave cat, the group returned to the lodge. On the way, the group saw a bladetooth take a sand rat, and vez Krobir continued to speak with zev Pamdal until they returned to the lodge.Ibid., loc. 3235-3509. That night, the two Krepalgan women began going back and forth to the privy. Evillia even asked for a constipant. At some point, Peggol vez Menk realized that the Krepalgans had left for the privy and had not returned and told vez Krobir. In short order, the helos outside exploded, and vez Krobir discovered that the radio was broken.Ibid., loc. 3590-3625. They also discovered the Krepalgans had killed all of the donkeys, and further booby traps killed Liem vez Steries of the park militia, and destroyed a rescue helo and its crew.Ibid., loc. 3625-3647. Given the crisis, zev Pamdal proved to be the most collected of the tourists, quickly supporting vez Krobir's plan for evacuating the tourists from the Bottomlands by loading them up with all the water they could carry and heading for higher ground. After they were outfitted, and Toglo zev Pamdal promised any patronage she could provide if he succeeded, the groups lit out.Ibid., loc. 3681-3704. The group was rescued a few hours later.Ibid., loc. 3715-3748. After Radnal vez Krobir and the other government agents succeeded in stopping the starbomb the Krepalgans had planted in near the Barrier Mountains, thereby preventing the flooding of the Bottomlands, the group were taken to Tarteshem for a ceremony of thanks from the Hereditary Tyrant himself. Toglo zev Pamdal congratulated vez Krobir, and confirmed that he was in fact the Hereditary Tyrant's niece, and not a distant relative as she'd initially claimed. Toglo apologized, explaining that she downplayed her family so as to be treated with some level of normality. They also agreed to remain friends, and Toglo offered the possibility of more, although she warned vez Krobir that if she ever caught him in an act of intercourse with Krepelgan women again, their friendship would be over.Ibid., loc. 3987-4022. References